Secret Hideout
by spygurl
Summary: Who would've thought that a simple fight with Carter could lead to a romantic dinnner of macaroni & cheese and Koolaid in a secluded cave?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, first fanfic so be easy on me!**

Chapter 1: What happens if you take a walk in the rain ~ Sadie POV ~

_Ugg. _Carter and I were having another fight again. Gods, Carter was so particular about his books and history and all that school crap. Who would even want to read that stuff, anyway? All I did was play a harmless prank of creating a contraction I saw on this prank websiteand he went all Rosie O' Donnell on me.

When Carter turned off his alarm clock, a hidden racecar track came into view and sent a toy car that sped towards an area of dominos, knocking them down. They all went spiraling toward a bouncy ball that sent all Carter's books on his neatly stacked bookshelves flying everywhere. It was absolutely hilarious! The look on Carter's face was totally priceless when he stared wide-eyed in horror as all the thick-paged notebooks and textbooks fell to the floor with a thud. That certainly woke him up.

But I didn't see what the big deal was. I mean, Carter was definitely overreacting when he threw all of my gum in the middle of the road and unfortunately a red truck ran over it, making the once gum a huge sticky puddle of color. And when someone messes with my gum, they just cross the line!

So after about twenty minutes of arguing and shouting at each other and twenty-five minutes of Bast and Amos attempting to separate us, I threw on a sweatshirt and walked hastily through the door to take a relaxing walk to calm down. Even though Bast was yelling at me to come inside since it was slightly raining, I knew I would explode of anger if I even saw Carter for another second.

The rain started lightly drizzling at first but gradually began pouring down heavily, soaking my jeans and causing me to freeze to death.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder shook the sidewalk while strips of lightning danced across the night sky. I knew better than to stay on the street so I sprinted to a grassy area with rather large arced pieces of stone sticking out of the ground. Realizing I was in a cemetery, I sighed with relief as I sat down and shifted so I was under a weeping willow tree. The perfect tree for a place full of dead people.

Cemeteries always remind me of Anubis. I smiled as I remembered his shaggy black hair, chocolate melting eyes, and that little smirk that he always teased me with that drove me insane. Without warning, a cold hand grabbed me and pulled me into some kind of a small cave near some other trees. I yelped in surprise but quickly reacted with a sharp punch to the stomach of the strange abductor; my fist aimlessly struck the freezing air.

"Lady Kane, please do not panic," a familiar voice told me.

"A-anubis?" I questioned unsurely.

"Yes," Anubis confirmed and I immediately felt better.

"You seemed chilly and a bit uncomfortable so I tried to pull you in shelter," he continued, "I just didn't mean to scare you like that. Sorry."

I blushed when he pulled his hand away from mine. "What is this place, Death Boy?" I inquired, using my nickname for him. "And for gods sake, call me Sadie. Lady Kane sounds like a business person or something."

"Well, _Sadie_, this is like my secret hideout I guess. I found it when I was a lot younger. It is similar to that cartoon with the superhero resembling a bat; what is he called?"

"Batman?" I tried not to giggle.

"Yes, Batman indeed." I almost gave way at the word indeed. The way Anubis said _indeed _made my stomach do flips.

"I'm going to call this the Anubis Cave." I laughed.

Anubis cracked a smile and chuckled with me. "I suppose you could call it that."

**So what did you think of my first fanfic? Should I continue? Let me know! Btw, Sadie decided to call it the Anubis Cave because it's like the Bat Cave in case you didn't understand that.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for another chapter, feel free to review them to me and I will give you credit.**

** :) ciao :)**


	2. Billboard Signs

**Thank you to all that reviewed and added me to their favorites! You guys are so nice! So here is chapter 2:**

Chapter 2: Billboard Signs and Posters ~Sadie POV~

"Sadie Ruby Kane! Where have you been?" Amos and Bast yelled in unison when I arrived home, dryer now since the rain had cleared up earlier.

"Umm . . . I just took a walk, that's all."

They eyed me suspiciously but sent me off to my room to change into fresh clothes. On my way up the stairs, I sighed in relief. _Wow, that was a close one._

"Ok, where were you really?" My not-so-interesting brother asked. He was sporting linen clothes, meaning he must have been practicing his magic recently. Geek.

"Didn't you hear me downstairs?" I grumbled. I was absolutely exhausted from walking all the way back and it was late. If Carter had the nerve to annoy me right now, I am _so _telling Zia about that time when Carter got beat by a bunch of monkeys in basketball.

"Tell me or I'll inform Anubis of that poster you have of him in your closet." Carter threatened. My face paled. Blackmail? That was so _my_ thing! And in my defense, I have a poster of every god and goddess in the Egyptian world but Carter would deliberately leave that part out.

"And you better not lie or I'll find out something else to blackmail you about," Carter smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Flashback- Last Week, 3:00 am_

_ I tossed and turned on my sky blue queen-sized bed. It was a very nice and rather extravagant bed, don't get me wrong, but tonight I just couldn't sleep well because of a bloody billboard sign I spotted walking back home. I know, I know. Sadie Kane influenced by a billboard sign? I am definitely not the type to get influenced or inspired or convinced by anything especially by an oversized poster hanging above streets. But this one was different; it wasn't advertising anything, just stating one of 'life's lessons' as Grandma used to put it._

_ "You only get one chance at love." The words sounded cheesy enough and normally I would have just passed by it, being too busy not caring, but the pictures and colors caught my eye. The sign was divided by a line where on the left side was pink and had red hearts plastered all over it. One word: Ew. But on the other side, it had a black background with skull & crossbones on it._

_ It is probably no surprise I liked that side very much._

_ The sign was supposed to mean the black skull side was the bad side that meant disaster and the heartsy girly mess meant happy ever after._

_ People can be so judgmental of colors. It's like color racism._

_ That debate inside my head got me thinking, though, about how the black skull side reminded me of Anubis and I smiled. But if I only get one chance what if the right guy is Walt? Despite the cheesiness of the sign, I knew it was right. I don't get two chances._

_ So I lay awake struggling to get to sleep but it wasn't working. Remembering a poster of all the gods and goddesses in my closet, I tiptoed across the floor and being the typical klutz I am, I tripped over some shoes I left laying out. Silently cursing, I switched on my light and opened the closet doors._

_ I thought maybe looking at them would bring some guidance of some sort but no such luck. Sighing, I climbed back into bed, deciding I'd just sleep it off._

_ End of flashback_

"Ugg! Fine, you win. I was taking a walk and it starting raining really hard so I just um found this cave and decided to stay awhile."

Carter raised his eyebrows doubtfully but shrugged and went back to his room to read or something. Nerd.

Well, he didn't say I had to tell the _whole _truth. And in a way, I kind of did _find_ the cave.

Suddenly, a note flew out from the duat into my room. Picking it up, I realized it was from Anubis!

Dear Sadie,

Please meet me in the cave! It is very important.

-Anubis

**In case you're wondering, I am NOT a Salt fan!**

**To C00K13 QU33N: ikr we must stop this insanity! btw I checked out ur profile page I totally love Nico too! hes my fav character**

**To Koy-chan: aww thanks ur so encouraging!**

**To GhostQueen11: haha lol**


	3. Finally

**Hi sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I have a good reason for that. I just have to think of one lol. And I have kind of forgot to put this like for three chapters so here it is: I don't own the kane chronicles.**

Chapter 3: Finally ~ Sadie POV ~

Important? What could he mean by that? _Well, duh, Sadie. He means it's important._

Firstly, I had to compose a plan to get out of the house without any suspicion. If I told them I was going to the store to help with errands, they would know something was up. I rarely help with errands and everybody knows that.

Sighing tiredly, I turned on the tele to clear my mind. I have been doing way too much thinking lately.

A.N.T. Farm on Disney Channel was currently on. I usually watched USA Network for all the cool detective/spy shows and was about to change the channel when I processed what was going on in this particular ant farm episode. A not-bad looking bloke with brown hair named Fletcher just sculptured three wax people in about five minutes.

Whoa. That is the perfect! If I could just zap him in here, I could force him to make a wax sculpture of me, so no one could ever know I was ever gone. I high-fived myself.

In a snap of my fingers, Fletcher appeared in my room with spaghetti sauce on his face and a fork in one hand. Fletcher was so in shock he dropped his fork, but still looked pretty funny with food on his face. I guess he was in the middle of dinner. Oh well.

Thinking quickly, I waved my hand in front of my face whispering, "This is all a dream. A dream with a mission."

He gasped. "So my vision was correct!"

"Um . . . right. Well, here is your mission: make a wax person who looks just like me." Hearing footsteps on the long staircase, I quickly added, "Oh and you'll need to hurry; I think someone's coming upstairs."

Fletcher finished at a surprising fast time—in about 2 minutes. I had to buy him extra time though, by using a spell to spin the staircase in circles. I really hope that was Carter!

I flashed Fletcher out of my room (I'm sure A.N.T Farm didn't mind me borrowing him) and set the realistic statue of me in a chair with earphones on. No one will be able to tell a difference!

~ At the Anubis Cave ~

"Hey Anubis, what's going on?" I tried to act casual but my heart had other plans to beat right out of my chest.

"I have a bit of a dilemma," he explained nervously. Anubis had magazines scattered all over a little table about men's fashions and accessories and a long documentary on how to make your hair look like Robert Patterson (the dude who plays Edward in Twilight although in my opinion, his hair looked better than Robert's). Anubis also had redecorated some with candles lit everywhere and he even cleaned up some of his mess that was here before. Overall, it looked . . . rather beautiful.

"I-I like this girl and I want this to be the perfect date," he continued.

My spirits sunk lower than the Titanic itself.

"Oh," was all I could mutter in a quiet voice. He likes another girl? was the only thing running through my mind.

"So which CD do you think is more romantic? Flightless Bird by Iron & Wine or She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5?"

"I don't know? Flightless Bird, I guess," I mumbled. Because that was exactly how I felt. Flightless. Like I could never fly again even though I had wings.

I turned away to go home. "Oh, Sadie?" Anubis asked.

I glanced over my shoulder. "Please be here at eight to make sure everything's ok."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I replied coldly. The last thing I saw before I transported myself out of there was Anubis cocking his head in that cute way of his. Darn cute.

~ At the Kane Mansion ~

So I sat on my bed moping. She's probably prettier than me. And smarter than me. And probably doesn't stomp on flowers for fun. When it was eight, I was debating on whether to go or not. If I don't, he'll just think I'm just being a bad, jealous friend, who can't get over herself. If I do, he'll never realize my true feelings for him. _Well, duh, Sadie. That's the whole point; he has feelings for another girl. _

That stupid annoying voice in my head was right. It would just make the whole friendship awkward so I just concluded to arrive late.

~ Back at the Stupid Anubis Cave ~

I forced myself to stop thinking about how good Anubis looked in his black suit. "Hello Sadie," Anubis greeted me with a smile.

"Anubis," I regarded him dryly.

"Is everything ok?" He inquired worriedly.

"Yea couldn't be happier for you and your new girlfriend. Or is she new or have you just never told me about her?"

"Sadie—"

"I'm sure you two will make very happy memories together," I rambled on.

"Sadie—"Anubis tried again. But oh no. I wasn't going to let him speak.

"And I'll bet she'll _love _a tour of the afterlife center sometime."

"Sadie!" He practically yelled.

"What!" I yelled right back at him.

"It's you. I was talking about you the whole time. All of this; it is for me and you."

I was starstruck. Absolutely speechless. Completely in shock.

"I-I'm the girl you liked?" I'm surprised I could talk at all.

"Yes, Sadie. You're my date. I mean, if you want to be, that is. If you don't, I perfectly understand; I mean it's totally up to you. I—"Anubis sputtered.

Bringing one hand to his lips, I stopped him from saying another word. I leaned in and closed my eyes, almost kissing when we were suddenly interrupted by music, more specific, Flightless Bird. The song I recommended!

"Oh, sorry," Anubis laughed. "I set it to go off at exactly 8:10 so I wouldn't have to get up during our date." I laughed along with him as he took my hand and we slow danced while smiling at each other as the song continued.

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird,_

_Jealous, weeping_

_Or lost you, American mouth_

_Big pill looming_

When it played the line _Now I'm a fat house cat_, I burst out laughing, Anubis grinning. You don't hear that in a slow dance song every day.

We sat down at a now-cleared table and ate Kraft® macaroni & cheese, Kool-Aid, and pudding for dessert. Ok, I admit, it wasn't the fanciest, but it still tasted pretty awesome. I mean, I really didn't even want something I couldn't pronounce anyways.

We took a midnight walk in the cemetery with the moon lighting our path up. It does sound creepy but it was actually very romantic, especially since he set up candles on the tombstones and trees, providing a dreamy and mysterious yet gorgeous feel to the place.

Under the weeping willow tree, where I first discovered cave, I found him rather close to me. Anubis, the guy of my dreams, placed his arms around my waist while I put mine around his neck and tousled with his black silky hair while we gently kissed.

Finally.

**So that is the end. Yes it's sad but don't worry I'm going to write tons of more stories. Btw Vampy is the one who gave me the idea of having them dance to Flightless so thanx Vampy!**

**Here is an extra scene from my story:**

**~ At the Kane Mansion once again ~**

**Carter: What is a fork doing in your room?**

**Sadie: Umm. . . I've been eating spaghetti?**

**Carter: With no plate?**

**Sadie: Don't judge me! (slams the door in his face then looks at the wax statue stashed under her bed and says I could definitely use you for some pranks . . .smiles mischievously)**

**Again thanx for all the reviews and suggestions everybody! Review plz!**


End file.
